Alice in Gloomsville
by MissXHiem
Summary: Story Town was always so peaceful, but, ya know, Gloomsville’s peaceful too. It’s just hard to adjust to, I could never remember what happened to me, all I remember is, that it was so painful. R&R NO FLAMES Rated T for gore.
1. Behind her bedroom door

Alice cried, "I guess it hurts," said a voice.

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Alice, she was the main character of a story called 'Alice in Wonderland' she lived in the strange world that was her home forever with her friends, like Rabbit. She knew other story characters like Jack and Jill, Little Bo-peep, and others. But one day, a dark cloud formed over Story Town, and it remained there for 13 days, and in that 13 days her friends one by one disappeared. Some people said it was forgotten nursery rhymes dressed in black cloaks and were deranged underneath, but no one was sure... Eventually the cloud went away, but people were still disappearing, it was when Rabbit went missing that Alice decided to look for her. And she found her...

"Rabbit? C'mon we have to go, it's almost tea time." Alice called upstairs to her companion, "Where is that rodent." she whispered to herself. Alice climbed the birch wood stairs, down the light blue hallway to her friend's room. Rabbit's room was complex, clocks everywhere, yellowish white walls, a desk in the corner and a t.v. with a small couch in front of it, on the far wall was a birch door that lead to her 'sleeping quarters' as she liked to call it. In her sleeping quarters, the was another birch door that lead to her blue bathroom. Alice looked through her room, glancing at every corner, she thought, "Maybe, she's still sleeping..." Alice walked over to the door, knocked on it lightly and called softly, "Rabbit, it's time to get up." Alice waited. Nothing. "Rabbit?" She said a bit louder, Alice knew Rabbit wasn't a heavy sleeper and that should have woken her up, _if_ she was asleep.

"Rhymes disappearances." The words flashed in Alice's head. Her hands trembled. "Rabbit! Are you in there!? Rabbit?!" She yelled, her stomach flipped, she was too afraid to open the door. Alice let go of the silver door knob, and thought for a second, "What would I do if she is gone..." Alice gulped, she had to know, at the same she wanted to turn around and run, but she held the handle tight and twisted it until she heard the click. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, it flipped around, she held her stomach. Closed her eyes tight, opened the door a small crack, and looked inside.

_**

* * *

Okay, that was 'Alice in Gloomsville' chapter one, just so you know, it's not really going to get that all happy, so just a warning...**_

_**-Miss Hiem, likes cake.**_


	2. The demons make my friends

_**Chapter two is here! Thank you everyone for reading this far, please remember to**_ _**review!**_

_**-Miss Hiem, heh heh heh... I spelt it wrong...**_

* * *

To Alice's misfortune she saw what she wished never was there. Alice quickly slammed the door. She held her stomach tighter. She trembled. It felt like forever before she could breathe again. Alice looked up took a deep breathe and grabbed the door handle one more time, twisted it until she heard the click and opened it again, a little wider then last time. Alice stared. She stared at Rabbit's bed. There where her friend was sleeping the night before was a puddle, a red puddle, seeping into the sheets. The liquid was all over the floor and splattered on the walls, it was everywhere. Alice was horrified. She slowly stepped in. Looked around, and kneeled in front of the bed. "R-Rabbit...?" Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Come on now, Hatters waiting for us." 

She reached over to where she would usually find her companion, lying on the bed in a ball, but now all that was left was her blood. Alice touched it lightly, it was cold and it made her shiver. She held it up to her face to look at it more, it dripped down her finger like a snake. "Rabbit... Don't play tricks on me!" she giggled. Alice smiled. Alice laughed. "Wait..." Alice twitched. "Who said that." She shuddered. She turned around and saw a blackness creeping closer to her. "Alice... Wait..." The black whispered. Alice stayed still, "W-wh-who's there?" she spoke softly. "I'm... Your worst nightmare..." Alice screamed as a faint white mask appeared in front of her in the middle of the inky black darkness, still creeping toward her. She stood up quickly with aching legs and dashed for the door. Alice grabbed the handle and swung the door open as hard as she could. But when she opened her watery red eyes, she fell to the floor in defeat. Alice stared at what she was not prepared to call 'Her worst nightmare'. What used to be Rabbit's bedroom was a black dark room, all that was left was the floor, but it was still being devoured in the inky black tentacles. Monsters, monsters, stood there in her presence, glaring at her, strangely enough they looked like all her friends who went missing, Hansel, Gretel, Georgie... All there. But, amongst the rotting, laughing, bleeding corpses of her friends she noticed, one single window. "W-why..? A window...?" Alice got up, her knees trembling. At that point the monsters and demons snarled, roared, and cried, moaning filled the air, and then they started for her. The claws and jaws of which the likes have never seen darted for her. She jumped and ran and dodged the terror. Finally Alice came as close as she could to the window, when she heard a cry that sounded familiar, Alice turned and saw... Rabbit with tears in her eyes, "Alice help me... Please.." Alice trembled, "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" she screamed, "I'M SORRY!" and with that she leaped, with her arms covering her face, she leaped out the window. Alice fell to the ground, she looked up, blood was dripping down her face because of the glass. But, she knew it was coming. She raised her head until she could see the window, which she had just fallen through.

Alice saw the dark figures crawl out the window and slowly down to where she was lying. She screamed but no one was there to hear her. It was empty the town. They were gone. Everyone. Alice got up one more time, trembling knees, red eyes, shivering shoulders, and glared at the dark creeping monsters. "Rabbit?" She called, slowly Rabbit's head appeared in the middle of the black mess. "Alice... Please... Help..." Rabbit wheezed, at that point a high pitch cry went off and the monsters stopped. At that time Alice didn't exactly see what happened but the monsters all ganged up on Rabbit and devoured her, when the monsters cleared, Rabbit wasn't Rabbit anymore, instead a girl was in her spot, she was bloody and for some reason Alice knew that it was Rabbit. "Alice, my darling aren't you going to join us?" Rabbit said with a smirk on her face, "Where has everyone gone?" Alice shivered, "Did they reborn into the human world?" "I don't know, probably, you were so absent minded you didn't hear them come and rip me apart!" Rabbit snarled. "W-what are you talking about...?" Alice stared, "Shut up! I want you to come and be with us! Forever!!!" Rabbit reached for Alice with a giant inky black demon arm and smacked Alice away. "How dose that feel, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Rabbit laughed, her laugh pierced her ears, it was blood curtailing, Alice felt like the right thing to do now was to rip out her own organs.


End file.
